


Kanan, Did You Ever…?

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Rare Pairs Collection (NC-17) [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Flash Fic, M/M, Master/Apprentice Relationships, PWP, Padawan Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: Ezra asks Kanan an awkward question…and receives a most unexpected, but delightful, answer.





	Kanan, Did You Ever…?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/profile)[**DuaeCat**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/).
> 
> Season 4 of Rebels starts in a little over a week! Are you excited? X-D

It begins with an innocuous question.

“Kanan, did you ever…?”

“Did I ever what?”

“No, never mind.” Ezra turns away, attempting but not quite managing to conceal his shame.

“Did I ever _what_?” Kanan repeats, insistent, placing a firm hand on Ezra’s shoulder to prevent him from escaping. If there’s one thing Kanan knows, it’s that good, open communication is key to a healthy relationship between Jedi Master and Apprentice. “ _What_ , Ezra?”

“Did you…uhh…did you ever…” Ezra pauses, gulps, takes a deep, steadying breath, and then finishes in a rush, “Didyoueverhave _feelings_ foryourMaster?”

Kanan blinks with surprise. Good, open communication, he reminds himself. “Yes, I did,” he admits simply. “Master Billaba experienced unthinkable horrors on Haruun Kal and came back all the wiser and stronger for it. She was everything I one day hoped to become…and she was breathtakingly beautiful. Of course I had a crush on her.”

“Well, I think you’re beautiful too,” Ezra whispers, so softly Kanan barely hears him.

Kanan blinks again, pondering. He could say that it’s only natural, that it’s just a crush, that these things pass in time. But then he remembers what Caleb Dume would have sacrificed for his Master’s ardent embrace, how many nights he’d spent fantasizing about her long, silky black hair, her sweet, kind mouth, her breasts and her thighs, and…other places. He’d never dared speak of his desires, but oh, if he had—!

“Ezra, do you have feelings for me?” Kanan asks in his most even, non-judgmental tone of voice.

Trembling, Ezra nods. He seems terribly vulnerable in this moment, like the smallest misstep might shatter him into a thousand pieces.

“I see.”

Then Kanan gathers Ezra tenderly into his arms and slowly, so very, very slowly, brings their lips together.

Ezra groans, heartfelt, and suddenly he’s devouring Kanan’s mouth and pressing himself against Kanan _hard_ , like he’s never going to let go. Not ever, ever.

Somehow—Kanan doesn’t quite remember exactly how, later—they end up back in Kanan’s quarters, with Ezra facedown and writhing desperately in Kanan’s bunk, small body bucking beneath Kanan’s own as he comes twice while impaled on Kanan’s thick erection, moments before Kanan snaps his hips, filling Ezra all the way to the hilt and succumbing to his own excruciatingly pleasurable release.

They cuddle afterwards, and make love again. This time, Kanan adopts a more deliberate, measured pace and delights in taking Ezra’s pretty little penis into his mouth, suckling and nibbling on the rosy glans peeking through a foreskin that does not yet fully retract, until Ezra begins to keen. Kanan lies back and spreads his legs, inviting Ezra to penetrate him in turn.

Which he does. Enthusiastically.

“I love you, Kanan,” Ezra mumbles, face buried in Kanan’s bare chest as he spills himself with erratic thrusts and jerks.

“You shouldn’t, you know,” Kanan replies after Ezra falls into exhausted, sated slumber. There is the Jedi Code to consider. But right now, his heart isn’t in it.

 

END


End file.
